


[Podfic] this is the part of me (that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no) by wanderlustlover

by fire_juggler



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Early days in Haven are rough. But Audrey can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] this is the part of me (that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no) by wanderlustlover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is the part of me (that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890591) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



> Recorded for the 2014 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. The whole anthology runs longer than 10 hours and features 108 woman-centered stories by 90 different authors and 44 different podficcers in 78 fandoms. It can be downloaded [**here**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html), and I highly recommend checking out the anthology in its entirety.
> 
> Many, many thanks to wanderlustlover for giving blanket permission to record podfic.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this_is_the_part_of_me.mp3)

## Length:

00:02:32 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this_is_the_part_of_me-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 2.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this_is_the_part_of_me-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
